VULCANUS-5
|type = Assault rifle |designer = Aegis Institute |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |used = |system = vulcanus5 |ammotype = |addon = |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |price = $6500 |damage = 22 |accuracy = 87% |recoil = 10% |rateoffire = 89% |weightloaded = 9% |knockback = 19% |stun = 26% |magazine = 40 / 120 |fire = Automatic |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 35 |zombiez = 2 |damageC = 95 }}VULCANUS-5 is a VULCANUS series bullpup-style assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview An assault rifle developed by Aegis Institute chambered with 40 rounds of Smart Bullet, which is capable of following the targets more reliably. It is equipped with a special scope that can lock-on targets by using Vulcanus Parts System. *This weapon can be obtained from Blueprint No. 4. Advantages *Can shoot accurately via lock-on system *High accuracy *Low recoil in A mode *High magazine size *Vulcanus system is activated automatically when it finds a target *Indicates target's range when scoping Disadvantages *Low rate of fire *Very high recoil in B mode (nonetheless if the lock-on system is activated or not) *Low damage *Expensive *Lock-on takes a few seconds to activate, and it is effective up to a maximum distance of 25 meters *Can only lock-on one target at a time *Obtainable via Crafting only VULCANUS-5 Confirmed Set With this set, the player can get the VULCANUS-5 for sure from Craft using the Perfect Pick Recipe item, but the durability will determine the duration of the weapon. Release date *South Korea: 20 August 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 25 August 2015. *China/Japan: 26 August 2015. *CSN:Z: 21 October 2015. *Indonesia: 2 March 2016. *Vietnam: 28 April 2016. Tips ; Overall *The Vulcanus Parts System is applied for the scope and does not require any conditions, it will automatically activate itself when using the scope. *It takes 3 seconds to lock-on a target. After that, the Vulcanus Parts System allows players to land hits on any part of the target's body with 100% accuracy for the time being. However, it is effective up to a maximum distance of 25 meters, and can lock-on one target only at a time. Also, if the target moves out of the scope view, it will be deactivated. *When the target is locked-on, the scope will change from blue to orange with beeping sounds. *One little note that the scope can indicate the range of the target. *The Vulcanus Parts System will deactivate automatically if the player: **Reloads the gun. **Drops the gun. **Aims intentionally/unintentionally away from the previous target. **Another target or a teammate passes through the scope while being locked-on the current target. *Rate of fire, recoil and the damage increases when shooting when in the scope. The operator will keep missing the target most of the time due to the recoil, if fired continuously. ; Zombie Scenario *When shooting a boss with B mode, it will lock-on the weakness spots of the boss. *The weapon can deal up to 50,000 damage to the bosses, provided that attack power has been maxed, and the target is locked-on. *Using the re-buy tactic is essential to deal a huge amount of damage. However, it depends on the user's skill to watch his/her surroundings and to control the spray. ; Hidden *VULCANUS-5 is very effective to detect and defeat Jokers, even when they are invisible. Comparisons TAR-21= ; Positive *Lower recoil (-7%) *Lighter (-5%) *Higher stun power *Higher magazine size (+10) and spared ammo (+30) *Faster reloading time (-0.1s) *Has Vulcanus Parts System *Indicates target's range when scoping ; Neutral *Same damage (28) *Has scope ; Negative *More expensive (+$2900) *Lower accuracy (-2%) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) *Lower knockback power |-| THANATOS-5= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$100) *Lower recoil (-9%) *Higher magazine size (+10) and spared ammo (+30) in A mode *Has usable scope *Indicates target's range when scoping *Has Vulcanus Parts System ; Neutral *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same knockback and stun power *Same reloading time (3s) ; Negative *Lower damage (-1) *Lower accuracy (-3%) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Does not have Thanatos Blade System Users Counter-Terrorist: *SAS: Seen in posters. Gallery File:Vulcanus5_viewmodel.png|View model File:Vulcanus5_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Vulcanus5_poster_sas.jpg|SAS with VULCANUS-5 File:Vulcanus5_sas_2.jpg|Ditto, aiming File:V5koreaposter.jpg|South Korea poster File:Index_02_01.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Vulcanus5_poster_china.jpg|China poster File:Top_bnr_150826.png|Japan poster File:V5csnzpos.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Vulcanus5_7_poster_csnz.jpg|Ditto, resale File:Vulcanus5_vulcanus9_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Vulcanus5vn.jpg|Vietnam poster File:Vulcanus5.gif|Store preview File:Vulcanus5_hud.png|HUD icon Shoot sound Trivia *This is the third weapon in Counter-Strike Online to feature lock-on target function after Thunderbolt and Lightning Rail. *This is the first weapon in Counter-Strike Online that can indicate the range of the target. *The weapon model resembles the XM25 CDTE. **However, the performance of the weapon is not the same as the original. XM25 CDTE is a 4-round smart grenade launcher but VULCANUS-5 is just a smart assault rifle. *The stats are nearly similar to TAR-21, while the reload animation is similar to F2000. *There is "Hephaestus Rome" written on the weapon body. It may refer to Hephaestus, Greek god of blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals, metallurgy, fire and volcanoes. *Unlike other weapons, VULCANUS-5 does not have world and player models, but only have view and shop models. *During its debut in Taiwan/Hong Kong region, its shop icon was misplaced with VULCANUS-7 instead even though the label describes the opposite. *Interestingly, this weapon also locks-on Mosquitoes and Stingray Kites. External links *XM25 CDTE at Wikipedia. *Hephaestus at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:American Category:American weapons